goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle and Kingston misbehave at the Fancy Restaurant
''Kyle and Kingston misbehave at the Fancy Restaurant/Beaten up by Gumball and Darwin ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Kyle and Kingston. They want to eat at Arby's, but their parents convince the boys to eat their fish, vegetables, and mashed potatoes, but they summoned King Kong to destroy the fancy restaurant in western Dublin, injuring the chef, and causing the family to pay €500 for the hospital damages, and the twins got beaten up by Gumball and Darwin then get turned into babies as a result. Transcript *(Dublin, Ireland, July 29, 2018) *(One night, Kyle, Kingston, and their parents are having dinner at a fancy restaurant. A few people are with them, since Kyle and Kingston's parents scheduled a dinner date with some of their friends) *Kyle: No way! We're not eating this dinner. You can't make us. *Kingston: Yeah, we'd rather eat at Arby's. Arby's is way better than this awful dinner. *Joey: Boys, we're not having Arby's. We're all having fish, mixed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. *Kate: I agree with your father. The food we all ordered is actually healthier than fast food. *Tom Sawyer: That's right. Fish has a lot of protein, omega-3, riboflavin, and good minerals like iron, zinc, and magnesium, which is good for you. *Amy Lawrence: Potatoes have a lot of potassium, in which your body really needs for their beneficial health effects in life because when you two grow up, you will be drafted into the British Elite Ops to fight the land of PBS Kid's and help South Korea win its 19 year war with the land of PBS Kids. *Huck Finn: I absolutely agree with Jaxen Ross, and also, vegetables has a lot of vitamins like iron, vitamin C folate, and Spinach has a lot of iron, and you need vegetables because they're good for your physical appearances. *Becky Thatcher: And don't forget that the foods from Arby's have a lot of fat and sugar. *Michiyo: I agree with everyone here. You can't always have fast food in your diet. You need to try some healthy foods for a change. *Joshua: Never! We want Arby's, not healthy food! *Kate: Boys, cut it out right now. Just eat your fish, vegetables, and mashed potatoes right now, or you'll be forced to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates later on. *Joey: Your mother is right. You need to eat your dinner because it's good and healthier for you. *VTM on YT: If you don't eat your fish, mashed potatoes, and vegetables right now, you won't receive anything made by Columbia, Tristar, Sony Pictures Animation, and other subsidiaries of Sony Pictures until further notice which will be on the 20th anniversary of Tarzan. *Jackson: NO! WE DON'T WANT FISH, MASHED POTATOES, AND VEGETABLES! WE WANT ARBY'S, GIVE US ARBY'S RIGHT NOW! *(Everyone gasps in shock) *Michiyo: Uh-oh... *Tom Sawyer: Both of you, stop it right now. You can eat your food, or you can have nothing at all and we'll go back home. *Joshua: We have a better idea. How about we destroy this stupid restaurant with a giant gorilla? *Jackson: Yeah, let's do it! King Kong, get your butt over here! *Huck Finn: Uh, guys? I think we'd better get out of here. *Amy Lawrence: Yeah, let's go. I don't want together caught in a huge, destructive rampage like this. *Michiyo: I'm outta here! *(The boys summon King Kong and destroy the restaurant) *Kate: (Dragon Kamui roar) JOSHUA AND JACKSON, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE FANCY RESTAURANT?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES FOR THE BOTH OF YOU BOYS!! *(At home) *Joey: You boys are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Tarzan, and we'll force both of you to watch baby shows that are not made by Columbia, Tristar, Sony Pictures Animation, and other subsidiaries of Sony Pictures tomorrow morning until Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates pick you two up for The Lion King. *Kate: Now Jet and Wave are going to beat up the both of you and turn both of you into babies, and then you'll go immediately to bed while they call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates on the phone and tell them to pick you two up for The Lion King tomorrow. *Gumball and Darwin: Time to beat both of you, turn you into babies, and then put both of you in bed! *(3 minutes after Gumball and Darwin beat up both boys for misbehaving) *Darwin: That's what you get for misbehaving at the Fancy Restaurant. Now we will shrink you down into babies! When you are babies, you need to wear diapers, go to preschool every day, watch baby shows made by Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and CBeebies along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eat baby food, play with baby toys, sleep in a crib, wear baby clothes, read baby books, listen to baby songs, drink from baby bottles, ride in strollers, play with rattles, suck pacifiers, and do everything else for babies and toddlers. *(Joshua and Jackson start shrinking into babies) *Joshua: (shrinking in Darth Vader's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Joshua: (in Ivy voice) We're sorry for destroying the fancy restaurant in northern London. *Jackson: (in Shy Girl voice) And we are sorry for throwing a tantrum about wanting Arby’s. Please forgive us. *Gumball: Apologies not accepted. Now head up to bed! No dessert for you tonight because the only things you two can are fruits and vegetables because they will two grow big and strong like Mufasa from The Lion King to murder the land of PBS Kids' leaders! *Darwin: Starting tomorrow, you two will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! *Gumball: Hello Shimajirō Shimano, this is Gumball speaking. *to: The Shimano residence. Shimajirō Shimano is relaxing in his bed watching Big Hero 6: The Series on his flatscreen TV in his bedroom while having his feet licked and worshipped by his 2 pet golden retriever puppies Nathan and Joseph. He picks up his smartphone and answers the phone call. *Shimajirō Shimano: Yes Gumball. Can I help you? *Gumball: (over the phone) You are not going to be happy about this but, Kyle and Kingston misbehaved at a fancy restaurant by causing a King Kong rampage! *Shimajirō Shimano: What?! They are so going to get it! Don't worry, my friends and classmates and I will pick them up tomorrow evening for The Lion King! Thanks for telling me this Gumball! Bye. *to: Kyle and Kingston's house *Gumball: Okay, bye. (hangs up) *(Michiyo is still crying about the incident) *Tom Sawyer: Michiyo, we're sorry about what happened when the twins misbehaved at the fancy restaurant! *Michiyo (crying and sniffling): No Tom Sawyer, it wasn't our fault, we should've left Kyle and Kingston behind with a babysitter, and the babysitter would've only let them have Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches and make them watch The Lion King on VHS from 1995, Beauty and the Beast on VHS from 1992, The Little Mermaid on VHS from 1990, Hercules on VHS from 1998, Mulan on VHS, The Hunchback of Notre Dame on VHS, Pocahontas on VHS, Toy Story on VHS, Toy Story 2 on VHS, Aladdin on VHS from 1993, Beauty and the Beast (2017) on Blu-ray, Cinderella (2015) on DVD and Big Hero 6 on Blu-ray while we should've been gone the next time we can go! *Amy Lawrence: I Know, please Don't cry, Michiyo, since I know you're a huge Universal Studios, Tom Sawyer (2000), Disney, Shimajirō, and anime fan, even when you're at 8 years old, let's watch my favorite stuff together while the boys are stuck watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow and Tamagotchi and starting tomorrow, they will have to watch The Lion King! Just let me put on my special show fancy dress whenever I watch Tom Sawyer (2000)! *Huck Finn: That's not a bad idea Sarah West! Let's Watch Maple Town, and thank you for coming up with the idea! *Becky Thatcher: I agree With Kumi, let's Watch Maple Town for right now! *Jaxen Ross: (worried) Is watching Maple Town a good idea? *Michiyo: (whimpers for 4 seconds then smiles): That sounds like a great idea! *Jaxen Ross (Happy): Okay, Then let’s watch it! *to: Kyle and Kingston's 3 story house the next evening. *(July 30, 2018) *Karen: Kyle and Kingston, Shimajirō Shimano is here to pick you both up for The Lion King! *Shimajirō Shimano: Both of you come with me and friends, Kyle and Kingston! You two will watch The Lion King with me! *Mimirin Midorihara: You two better not call any of us crybabies and or bully us at the same time or else Retsuko and Sophie the Otter will beat you two up. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West